


Mine.

by sn0wghost



Category: Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters: Answer The Call
Genre: Abby Yates/Patty Tolan - Freeform, Adorable, Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Low key THEY FUCKIN', Oh My God, Patty Tolan/Abby Yates - Freeform, This Is Gay as Fuck, Tolates - Freeform, gay gay gay gay, honestly this is some real cute shit, im tired its 11pm okay, this is so fucking gay I SHOVED A RAINBOW UP MY ASS, tol and smol, wearing each others clothes, wearing partners shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wghost/pseuds/sn0wghost
Summary: Drabble. Patty & Abby are lesbianin' together.





	

Abby wrapped the fabric closer round her form, popping the collar of the shirt into her mouth and inhaling as deep as she could without making any noise. God forbid the girls figure out what she was doing.

 

Erin was elbows deep in papers, journals, publications, highlighters everywhere; between her teeth, behind her ears, spread over the desk. A rainbow of pinks, yellows, greens marking every sheet before her. One particular neon scrawl blaring the words, “Look at Abby.”

 

Holtzmann had already seen the note, and kept glancing over at the brunette between soldering attempts. It was worth the minor burns, and the three… no… four times she had stuck her watch to the new proton pack accessories. The smile on Abby’s face, the fire dancing behind her eyes; Holtz hadn’t seen that level of happiness in her best friend since … ever.

 

Patty walked in, eyes glued to another book, dogged determination keeping her face buried in the pages and most certainly not looking at Abby. No sir not at all. Why would she even be - oh god, but Abby just looks so damn adorable in a shirt that reaches her knees, that doesn’t belong to her, that most certainly has a deep red stain at the hem from one night where Patty fell asleep with a book and a bottle, determined but not quite able to get through either.

 

Two sets of eyes darted between Patty and Abby, waiting for some sort of sign of what they already knew. And there it was; in Abby’s broad grin, the fabric dropping from her mouth and a blush painting her cheeks; in Patty’s returning smile, her feet automatically taking her over to the table full of tapes and mismatched equations.

 

“Last night was somethin’ else…” Patty murmured into Abby’s hair, her arms cradling her companion, nose buried in her neck, eyes closed; breathing in Abby’s scent that’s been mingling with her own all morning, “I haven’t stopped thinking about your taste all morning.”

 

Mortified and elated, Abby span herself round in her lover’s embrace, forcing down a schoolgirl laugh and becoming ever aware of the burning flames eating up her neck and face, “P-Patty… you realise where we are, right?”

 

“Mn?” Patty lifts her eyes above Abby’s head, catching those of Erin and Holtz, the two women practically falling over themselves to look as though they’ve not been staring, “Oh. Yeah. Well… Okay.”

 

Extracting themselves from each other, Abby grabs Patty’s hand under the table, her grasp tightening when Patty grins at their friends, and calmly announces, “Yeah, Abby and I are dating now. She’s mine.”


End file.
